


gak ada yang berusaha terlihat kaget

by icingblue



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahasa Indonesia, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icingblue/pseuds/icingblue
Summary: --ketika minsoo dan yein jadian.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao, Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	gak ada yang berusaha terlihat kaget

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by @toddlersun on twt. lowercase intended.

“kalau gua sama sama hanse yang pacaran baru, deh.” kata xiao sambil memainkan ponselnya. lebih spesifiknya membalas pesan hanse yang bingung kenapa payungnya gak ada di kamar.

_coba cek rak sepatu nomor dua,_ pesan xiao pada sahabatnya.

“itu juga gak ngangetin,” timpal jinhoo sambil lalu.

“apa maksud lu, bang?”

jinhoo mengorek kupingnya seolah-olah omongan xiao adalah dengung dari radio tua yang antenanya miring.

isi kosan cowok semua tapi nyatanya julidnya sama aja dengan yang suka dipertontonkan sebagai kegiatan cewek-cewek di film komersil televisi. kogyeol menatap sunyoul yang juga cuma bisa ngangguk. apapun saling ledek yang meledak habis ini, yang terpenting mereka tahu kalau teman-teman setuju mereka jadian.

siapa juga yang berani gak setuju, sih?

* * *

kalau ditanya siapa yang suka duluan, baik kogyeol maupun sunyoul bakal nunjuk diri masing-masing gak kayak kebanyakan pasangan yang maunya disayang duluan. fenomena debat perihal siapa yang suka duluan agak mengherankan kalau mengingat ada pasangan seperti kogyeol dan sunyeol yang setuju kalau pasangan masing-masing memang pantas disukai seawal mungkin.

“mereka bukan pacar kamu, sih, ya.” sunyoul berkomentar. “ngapain malu kalau pacarnya kayak kamu.”

kogyeol mengusap kepala pacarnya sebelum lanjut menonton vlog tanya jawab selebgram yang entah kenapa bisa jadi video kesekian yang mereka tonton malam ini.

* * *

xiao yang jadi orang ketiga bangun hari itu mendapati kogyeol dan sunyoul di meja makan. ada sepiring nugget di meja, baunya bikin xiao yang terbangun cuma mau pipis doang jadi mampir dulu ke meja makan buat nyomot nuggetnya satu.

“kalian gak tidur, ya?” tanya xiao dengan nugget di sela giginya.

“iya, dia mau nonton film.” kogyeol menunjuk sunyoul yang bersandar setengah tidur di lengannya. “tapi malah ke youtube nonton buzzfeed unsolved.”

“terus keterusan.” sunyoul mengaku. “nanti kalau lewat, laptop di ruang tengah jangan dipindahin, ya.”

“kalian gak nonton di kamar?” tanya xiao sambil mengambil nugget satu lagi.

“ketiduran kalau di kamar.”

xiao mengangguk mengerti biar gak sepenuhnya mengerti. mungkin, kalau dia punya pacar nanti, dia bakal paham juga perkara presensi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada beristirahat.

* * *

“ah, ekhibionis.” komentar jinhyuk perihal sunyoul dan kogyeol yang pacaran di ruang tengah.

“diem deh, wibu.”

kogyeol dan jinhyuk saling sikut. mungkin jinhyuk iri saja ceweknya gak bisa dibawa ke kosan, apalagi diajak nonton di ruang tengah. indekos dengan sepuluh orang laki-laki usia duapuluhan sebagai penghuninya bukan tempat pacaran yang kondusif kecuali di kamar sendiri.

“kalian _long weekend_ balik gak?” tanya bitto.

“sayang duit pesawatnya.” tukas kogyeol. “kayaknya gua ke tempat yein lagi.”

“darat'kan bisa.”

“negara kita gak cuma satu pulau, sayur.” tegur kogyeol. “kapalnya bisa enam jam sendiri.”

“enak ya punya alasan valid buat nginap di rumah pacar.” komentar hanse yang kebetulan mampir karena xiao mau nebeng ke kampus.

orang yang mau nebeng malah belum siap jadi hanse duduk dulu di sofa ruang tengah sambil nyemil kacang dari toples kaca yang memang rutin diisi ulang ibu kos sambil narik uang laundy mingguan. sama seperti sunyoul dan kogyeol jadian, pemandangan hanse bersikap seperti penghuni asli kosan memang gak lagi perlu dipertanyakan.

“hanse kalau mau nginep di sini juga gak apa-apa. kayaknya xiao gak pulang kampung.” wooseok mengedip.

hanse merinding banget.

* * *

rumah sunyoul selalu dekat dengan deskripsi nyaman. seperti dirinya sendiri. orangtuanya belum tau anaknya pacaran, tapi pasangan yang baru datang rasa mereka gak akan kaget. selain kogyeol, gak ada orang lain yang pernah sunyoul ajak ke rumah.

sepatu kogyeol punya tempat favorit di rak nomor dua paling tinggi. anjing peliharaan keluarga seon suka menggigiti barang-barang yang baunya asing, tapi rak paling atas selalu penuh oleh sepatu kerja dan sendal jepit yang dipakai pergi ke warung.

air dipanaskan dengan kompor karena tidak ada pengatur suhu di shower, kogyeol mengangkat pancinya sebelum ibunya sunyoul mengangkat duluan. air panas ini nanti buat air mandinya sunyoul.

“minsoo panaskan juga, ya.”

kogyeol selalu mengiyakan tanpa benar-benar melakukannya. nanti ayahnya sunyoul mengajaknya mencabut kailan di halaman lalu membersihkannya selama sunyoul mandi.

“gimana kuliah?” adalah pertanyaan yang selalu pemuda seon paruh baya lontarkan.

awalnya kogyeol pikir itu adalah pertanyaan kasual basa basi, tapi semakin sering mampir ke rumah sunyoul semakin disadarinya pertanyaan sederhana itu adalah bentuk perhatian seorang ayah yang absen dia dapatkan selama merantau.

* * *

kalau ada kogyeol, ibunya gak akan berteriak _YEIN MAKAN DI LUAR_ jadi sunyoul menarik kogyeol untuk makan di kamar sambil menonton _youtube._ bagaimanapun sikap seorang anak di lingkaran pertemanannya, dia akan kembali jadi anak-anak begitu kembali ke rumah. begitu juga sunyoul yang bertanggungjawab jadi orang dewasa di indekos berisi sepuluh orang laki-laki yang bukan lagi remaja.

dalam sesi karaoke ala kadarnya kali ini sang pacar dipaksa sunyoul menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan taeyeon di layar.

“suaraku jelek,”

“kata siapa?”

kogyeol tahu sunyoul akan melanjutkannya dengan pujian jadi diambilnya keripik kentang untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

“nanti kalau kita punya rumah,” kogyeol berandai. “kamu mau menanam kailan juga?”

“boleh, kalau kamu mau mengurusnya.”

“kamu gak suka mengurus kailan?”

“serangganya banyak.”

“oh, kita menanam tanaman gantung hidroponik saja kalau gitu.”

sunyoul ketawa.

“kamu sendiri mau apa?”

“aku?” kogyeol menunjuk dirinya. “shower air panas biar kamu mandinya gampang.”

“mahal tau.”

“nabung dari sekarang.” kogyeol merengur. “lagian kita lagi berkhayal, ngapain memilirkan mahal dan murah. anggap saja dunia punya kita.”

“kalau gitu aku mau kulkas dua pintu.”

“setengahnya diisi mie sama sosis?”

“jangan lupa coca cola.”

keduanya ketawa seirama. sunyoul beringsut mendekat ke dada kogyeol. bisa didengarnya detak jantung mereka perlahan menjadi serasi.

“kenapa, sih? masa sampai tua masih kayak anak kos.” ledek kogyeol.

“gak masalah. yang penting sama tua sama kamu.” sunyoul memejamkan mata.

“yang penting sampai tua sama kamu.” ulang kogyeol sambil mencium pacarnya.

* * *

ngomongin tua sama kamu gampang, tapi realitanya pasti ada aja hal yang bikin sunyoul mikir dulu gimana caranya menghabiskan waktu sama kogyeol seumur hidup tanpa gak sengaja mencekik satu sama lain.

“banguuuuuuuuuuuuuunn.” sunyoul setengah berteriak karena tahu ibunya akan ke sini kalau tahu kogyeol gak bisa dibangunin.

ibu seon gak akan segan membangunkan minsoo, tapi apa sunyoul siap kepergok tidur sambil pelukan sama kogyeol di kamarnya sendiri? tentu saja belum. mereka memang mau cerita soal hubungan tapi pelukan semalaman bukan cara cerita yang baik.

“bangun sekarang kucium dua kali. habis mandi, dicium lagi sekali.” tawar sunyoul.

“boleh mandi bareng gak?”

muka kogyeol dicium pakai telapak tangan.

* * *

“hanse beneran libur di kontrakan kita tau.” cerita sunyoul. kogyeol yang sedang serius memancing gurame, yang sebenarnya bakal datang sendiri tanpa diliat tiap detik, langsung menoleh. “kaget amat mukanya?”

“kirain masih _denial_?”

“malah tambah denial.”

“semoga cepat jadian.”

“siapa tahu bahagianya memang gak jadian.”

“memang bisa kayak gitu?”

“ada, kok, orang yang kayak gitu.”

“susah, dong. kalau cemburu, gak bisa bilang.”

“kamu kalau cemburu bilang, ya.”

“kamu juga.”

“aku cemburu sama gurame.”

sunyoul dicium sedetik. sekarang dia cuma berharap bapak-bapak di seberang fokus sama kailnya jadi gak lihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

**fin**

* * *


End file.
